A Story to Tell
by Amanur
Summary: Allen meet a lonely girl who silently screems for help... to someone to save her. light yaoi implied
1. Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**This is a reviewed version! (So much better!) **

**So I have to give a BIG THANK YOU to DaNcInG_RiCeBaLL**

**(.net/u/900331/DaNcInG_RiCeBaLL)**

**for beta-ing me!!!! I looks sooooo much better! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

-------------------------------------------------

**--- A Story to Tell ---**

My name is Allen Walker. I work at a law firm with two of my friends from college, Lavi and Kanda. Lavi is a redheaded idiot who insisted on wearing a ridiculous eye patch. I tried telling him that it drew more attention than his blind eye itself, but he claimed that women thought it was sexy. So far, I have yet to see a single woman swooning over him because of it. Kanda is completely opposite of Lavi. He always looks sullen and ill natured with his long dark hair. I told him a few times that he should cut it because I'd never seen a lawyer with such a girly hair style. All that got me was an earful of insults and an eighty percent guarantee that he'd kill me one day. But, that was normal for he and I. Our best skill was pissing each other off.

With the addition of myself, a naturally white-haired, vertically challenged guy with a strange pentacle birthmark over my eye, we are known as "The Freaky Lawyer Trio." The name never bothered us much since everyone knew we were the best firm around.

Despite my strange appearance, I lived a relatively normal life. Law was the center of my life. But one instance changed all of that.

It was 8 pm. I was strolling leisurely through the cold London streets after refusing a ride from Kanda. At times, walking seemed as much of a luxury as a warm car ride. Breathing in the brisk, cold night air and watching the stars and moon overhead as I walked was just as relaxing as sinking into a smooth leather cars seat. I continued to bask in the atmosphere, unconcerned with anything besides the beauty of the evening, when something caught my attention. In the alley a few blocks from my house, there were three men whose attention was focused solely on a terror-stricken girl. My first thought was to do nothing. I had enough crooks with me on their hit list for putting them in jail. I certainly didn't need more. And who was I supposed to be, a superhero, saving every single helpless soul in London?

That's what it thought…until I saw the look of panic and pure mortification on her face. She was trembling helplessly, making my chest tightened with shame.

How could I have even considered ignoring her? I was a lawyer, dammit! It was my job to protect those in need and rid the city of those assholes. What had I been thinking? I had to help her.

Without thinking on it any longer, I broke through the group, taking place in front of the girl. Luckily, I had taken karate in college. I was advised to so that I'd be able to protect myself if any of the people I'd made enemies with decided to take revenge.

The two skinny guys were down for the count pretty quick, but the third was bigger and I knew it would be more of a challenge. I looked at the girl and began shouting, "Come on, run! Get up and run away!."

Snapped out of her daze, she grabbed her backpack that had been thrown aside and disappeared around the corner. The big man began to laugh. He dragged me to a darker part of the street so that I couldn't see him clearly.

"Well if she can no longer entertain me, I think I will have to use you instead, Right, old geezer?"

"Geezer?" I hated being called that and only Kanda ever called me that. So I imagined Kanda's face on the guy and gave him the punch I had always dreamed of giving that fem-boy. I felt unimaginably satisfied but my high only lasted seconds. The guy swept his leg under mine, throwing me off balance and took that momentary opening to slam me against the nearest wall, his large hand on my neck choking me relentlessly. My vision started to blur and my ears seemed to fill with buzzing. I was almost out when I noticed something approaching the guy from behind. The next thing I knew, he was falling to the ground unconscious. I fell to my knees, trying to recover my breathe and strength when I realized that the girl had come back to help me. She had return with a large stone and hit him with it. From the looks of it, he'd need major stitches. She helped me up and we walked to the next street in silence, leaving the three guys there.

"Thanks for the help. If you hadn't come, I think he would have killed me," I told her.

"I was only returning the favor," she replied. Her voice was low and delicate, with a saddened undertone. She was probably still upset by what had happened. We walked a little more without saying anything until the silence nearly drove me insane.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"I live in Dartford."

"Dartford? Why are you here? If you don't mind answering, that is."

"Someone told me about a very good medicinal herb that could only be found here." She didn't say whom the herb was for or what it was, not even what it was good for, but I didn't bother asking.

Without me realizing it, we had already reached the bus station.

"Thanks for following me up here, but don't worry. I can handle myself now," she said with a smile.

"_What the hell!?," _I thought. "S_he's the one who dragged me out here without telling me anything!"_

"Oh…no problem," I said. What else could I say? I couldn't be rude to her. So I turned around and started on my walk back home. If would have known that I'd have to deal with such a troublesome problem, I would have taken the ride Kanda had offered me. At least we'd never have any physical fights…yet. I looked at my watch and was amazed at how fast time had passed. It was nearly 10 pm. I could hardly believe I'd lost nearly 2 hours.

But, truth be told, I felt accomplished after having helped the girl, whose name I remembered I hadn't gotten. I continued walking, not thinking or going back to ask her name. Then I heard the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. I looked back to see that the girl had collapsed and ran to her.

"Miss!" When I took her into my arms, I realized how light and fragile she was and how pale her skin looked.

"I'm going to take you to a hospital," I told her, but she shook her head, refusing.

"I'm okay." I didn't believe her, but helped her to stand. I could she that she obviously was not well. I tried again to convince her to see a doctor, but she continued to refuse. I let her be on the matter, but decided to stay with her while she waited for her bus. I led her to the bus bench and sat down next to her.

"My name is Allen Walker. What about yours?"

She looked at me, a little surprised at the question, but answered, "Lenalee Lee."

"Lenalee…beautiful name," I told her.

"Thank you."

"Can I ask what you have?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry. This happens from time to time."

"But…have you already…" I was interrupted by the bus's arrival.

"Well thanks for everything…Allen," she said while standing carefully. I watched as she got on the bus and took her seat just as carefully. I looked into her eyes and noticed loneliness there. That's when something clicked in my head. The next thing I knew, I had bought a bus ticket and was taking the seat right next to Lenalee.

"_What the hell am I doing here?"_ I thought briefly.

"What are you doing?" she asked me when she saw me sitting.

"Ahh…I'm following you!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Are you a stalker?"

"What? No!!"

She then looked me directly in the eye. I felt really awkward, which resulted in a blush.

_She understood me wrong!_

Or maybe I was the one that was wrong about myself. I realized how strange my actions were at that moment.

She only laughed.

In an hour or so, we reached our destination. We were in the middle of nowhere. It seemed like something out of a western film, and yet it also seemed like the perfect place to live. There was a river dividing the landscape, and the sky was incredible clear and full of stars. It was almost unbelievable that such a place existed so close to the chaotic city life of London. I stood there, admiring the scenery for a while, probably looking like a fool. Then she called to me.

"Aren't you coming?"

---end---

I really do not know whether there is a river or not in Dartford, I didn't see any by google thou, but as it is a fiction, I decided to put one XD just think as I just used the name and created a new town, which was what I basically did. It's a fiction with reality mixed. :p  
Just a curiosity ... this story was originally thought with Naruto's characters ... Neji would have been Allen and Lenalee is actually an OC ... but in the end I decided to do with D. Gray Man characters, I already wrote a fic (unfinished - Ahem!) of Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**This is a reviewed version! (So much better!) **

**So I have to give a BIG THANK YOU to DaNcInG_RiCeBaLL**

**(.net/u/900331/DaNcInG_RiCeBaLL)**

**for beta-ing me!!!! I looks sooooo much better! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

-------------------------------------------------

--- chapter 2 ---

"Oh, yeah!"

I ran to catch up with Lenalee, who seemed to be having problems walking. When I caught up, I grabbed her arm and wrapped lit around my neck to support her. As we walked, I noticed a small, lonely house ahead of us that didn't seem to be getting any bigger as we approached it.

"Umm…is this where you live?" I asked politely, hoping she didn't take my words the wrong way. Although I wanted to ask why she lived in such a barren, isolated place, I thought it would be rude, so I said nothing more.

"Yes," she said quietly.

When we got inside, I realized that, despite it's old, rustic outer appearance, the inside was quite modern and clean. Though there wasn't much furniture, the atmosphere was still cozy and neat. The kitchen was linked to the living room and the three other doors in the house led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Lenalee removed her arm from my neck and went straight to one of the bedrooms. I wasn't sure about what to do, so I settled on following after her. Her room housed a large double bed, a wardrobe, and a drawer, on top of which sat a good-sized television. All in all, the furniture in her room seemed too big for such a dainty girl. I looked over to the bed and watched as she lay there with her eyes closed. She seemed really tired and her frame looked so small on that bed, it was almost as if she didn't belong there.

"Well…you're home. I think I should go," I said, all the while, asking myself what I was doing in a stranger's house. It was an absolutely absurd notion. If Kanda knew, he'd give me a punch in the face for sure and to top it off, Lavi would scold me immediately afterward. My dread-filled thoughts were interrupted when I realized that she hadn't answered me. I looked to her once again and noticed that she had fallen asleep already. Just to be sure, I leaned in close to her to make sure she was still breathing. She's not dead, I thought, releasing a sigh of relief. At that moment, in such close proximity to her sleeping form, I realized how truly beautiful she was. Her pale skin was perfect and her long, dark hair fell across her shoulders, giving her the look of a resting angel. Her features were gracefully sculpted and her whole being delicate and ethereal.

As I watched her, wilted in exhaustion, I wondered what illness could have caused her such pain. I was sure that the herb she'd gotten was for her. Thinking of it, I went into the living room to retrieve her backpack, which she had dropped on her way in, and went to take it back to her bedroom. The door near hers, which I suspected to be the second bedroom, was slightly ajar, tempting me to take a look. That was one characteristic of mine that could sometimes cause me trouble: curiosity. When I peeked inside, I was surprised to find it empty. I couldn't believe that someone who was obviously very ill would be living alone in the middle of nowhere.

I put her backpack beside her bed after getting my fill of peeking and went back into the living room, having decided that it was time to leave. I held the front door knob hesitantly, my legs suddenly unwilling to do what my head told them to.

"Come on Allen, come on! Get out! You have loads of paperwork to review for tomorrow," I told myself, hoping to will my body parts to do as I wanted. But, my hand didn't open the door and my legs, instead of leading me home, led me back towards Lenalee's room. I turned off her bedroom light, removed my jacket, and sat down on the cold floor in the corner of the room. I briefly thought about sleeping on the sofa instead, but something deep inside me knew that my rightful place was next to her.

Despite the millions of things running through my head, I eventually fell asleep, but the much-needed rest was short lived when I was abruptly awoken by a loud sound. In my sleepy daze, it sounded as if someone were drowning or having an asthma attack. I looked towards Lenalee's bed, eyes slowing coming into focus, and realized that it was her that was panting so heavily. She was wide-awake, touching the small drawer next to her bed blindly, searching desperately for something. I immediately stood up and turned on the lamp. Unfortunately, that made things worse. She started, probably fearing that I was a burglar, and her breathing worsened.

"What do you need?" I asked frantically. "I'll get it for you!"

She pointed to the drawer. I quickly removed item after item from the drawer, showing her each one and tossing it down when she didn't affirm. Finally, I removed a small white pot and she nodded vigorously. When I handed it to her, I realized my hand was shaking; I was panicking, my breathing labored. I kept repeating in my mind, 'She's going to die, she's going to die, she's going to die…'

I watched intently as she opened the white pot and grabbed a handful of a greenish paste from inside, slathering it on her chest and underneath her nose. She breathed it in deeply and sank back into her pillow. After only seconds, her breathing returned to normal. Even so, I was too nervous to take my eyes off of her for a long moment, fearing that she would begin hyperventilating again. I tore myself away from her side long enough to replace the things I had thrown from the drawer, then took a seat on the side of the bed.

As I nodded off, I pondered what type of disease she could have. It couldn't be asthma. As far as I knew, asthma didn't leave the person completely weak and pallid. And anemia didn't make a person breathless. But, before I could produce any more possibilities, my mind had gone blank and, moments later, I was awakening from a sleep that I couldn't remember falling into to.

My eyes were half lidded with sleep, struggling to open fully. They widened only when I sense a presence besides me. It was Lenalee, equip with a blanket that she wrapped tightly around my curled up body. When she noticed that I had awoken, she started.

"Oh. I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she said in her angelic, soft voice.

"It's no problem," I said with a small smile. "I have to get to work anyway." I looked at my watch, surprised to see that it was 6am.

"Wow. Do you always wake up this early?" I couldn't imagine what she would need to wake up so early for. There wasn't anything around the barren field she called home and her house was spotless so chores were out of the question.

"Yes," she replied softly as she left the bedroom. I followed after her.

"If you'd like, you can use the bathroom to freshen up while I make us coffee," she offered.

I nodded and muttered a barely audible "ok", then head to the door that led to the bathroom. I quickly rinsed the morning breath from my mouth and washed my face, taking a bit of time to fix the tousled mop that was my hair. When I returned to the living room, I saw that Lenalee had prepared more than just coffee. There was a tray set on her dining table covered in fresh fruit, biscuits, tea cookies, coffee, milk, sugar and toast. I was amazed at how quickly she had prepared the spread, especially considering how fatigued she seemed to be. I couldn't help wondering if she ate this much every morning or if it was just because she had a guest. I didn't comment aloud though, thinking of Lavi and his innate ability to say too much at the most inopportune times.

We both took a seat at the dining table and ate in silence. It reminded me of being around Kanda. They were both so quiet and only spoke if someone spoke to them first. But knowing that didn't give me the confidence to ask some of the many questions plaguing my mind, even if I was sure she'd answer them. So I just ate. The only time we spoke was after breakfast when I asked her when the next bus to London would arrive.

The entire ride home, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

When I arrived at my office, the first one to greet me was Lavi.

"Wow. What's with the face? And is it just me, or are you wearing the same thing you wore yesterday?"

I chuckled innocently. "Ahh…it's a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

"Aww, come on Allen! Tell us…have you been with a woman?" Lavi prodded.

"No…I mean…yes...but it's not what you're thinking, Lavi."

"Hmm," was his only reply.

All the while, Kanda sat at his desk, pretending he hadn't been paying attention. Though, I did notice that the gold pen he held in his hand hadn't touched any of his papers. After that, Lavi hadn't brought up the subject again. Days passed, and with each day, I thought about Lenalee more and more. I kept thinking of her illness and wondering how serious it was. I wondered what she did to entertain herself, or whether or not she was just sitting in her tiny house alone. And before I knew it, two weeks had passed and I found myself walking home along the same path that had led me to her. I came to the corner that split into the street that led to my house and the street that led to the bus station.

I stopped at the corner, weighing my choices. I could go home and sleep off a hard day's work or get on the bus and see the girl that had occupied all of my thoughts for the past two weeks. But before I could completely make up my mind, my legs began to work of their own accord again, leading me in the direction of the bus station. Before I knew it, I was waiting at the bus terminal with my ticket to Dartford in hand. But, as soon as I got on the bus and took my seat, my brain decided to process my actions. I screamed in my mind, not wanting to frighten the few other passengers on the bus.

What are you doing you idiot!

My heart pounded in my ears. This whole acting without thinking business wasn't me; maybe an evil spirit was possessing me? That had to be it. I couldn't be doing these careless things of my own volition. My legs began to swing agitatedly and my fingernails were bitten down to nubs. The nervousness only increased when the bus slowed to a stop and the driver announced that we had arrived in Dartford.

I exited the bus and my body froze. My blood seemed to stop flowing for a moment. What was I doing here? What the hell had gotten into me? I asked myself these questions over and over, my feet moving again towards Lenalee's small house. When I got close enough, I saw that the lights were on, so she had to be there.

I stopped in front of her door, raising my hand hesitantly before knocking o the dark wood a few times. I waited a few moments but got no reply. That's when my thoughts began to race at top speed. Was she ill? Did she faint? Did she hit her head? Did she die!? Maybe someone kidnapped her? But who would travel to the middle of nowhere to do that? Why hasn't she answered me yet?

I knocked again, this time a lot harder.

--- end ---

Sorry for the short chapter, so here is some more.


	3. Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

--- chapter 3 ---

I was about to turn around the house and hit the windows when the door opens.  
"Argh! You're ok!" soon as I saw her, my heart felt loosen.  
She looked at me astonished, surprised to see me.

"Why didn't you reply?" I asked concerned.

"I did!"

'_Ok… so I guess I was the one who didn't heard her!'_  
"Oh! Ahn... hi?" I said with a stupid smile.  
"Hi?"  
"Errrmm.... well, it seems I was worried about you ..."  
"Why?"  
"I do not ... particular know"  
"Hmm... do you want to come in?"  
"Sure"  
We set on the couch. We simply stood like that for a while looking at each other, until I decided to dare breaking this silent tension that have formed between us.  
"So... how are you?"  
"Good"  
"Good... good is good "  
"I suppose"

"... So... do you live here alone?" I went straight to the point.  
"Yeah..." she looked suspicious.  
I didn't want to end the conversation, so I continued daring questions that was obviously none of my business.  
"But you have an extra room... I mean... the other time I came here, I could not fail to notice it... and saw it was empty" I pointed to the room that now had the door closed.  
"Oh... well... that room was originally mine... in fact, this house wasn't mine... It used to belong to an old lady that I used to take care..."  
"What happened to her?" I was genuinely concentrated on every word she was saying.  
"She passed away a year ago... so she left me everything she had, since she had no family"  
"I see... what about your family?"

"Well... I have an older brother, he is a doctor... I worked as his assistant nurse at this hospital and that was how I met this lady, so she hired me to take care of her when she got out of there"  
"Hmmm... so you're a nurse" in my head began to form images of her having a normal life like everybody else with a job, friends and family. I felt kind of relieved.  
"Yes, but my brother stopped me from work, because of my illness"  
"I understand… can I ask what is this disease you have?"  
She paused looking at me carefully from head to toes. She was obviously suspecting my intentions.  
"Ahm… think of me as a friend! I promise you, I have no bad intentions!" I said trying to calm her.  
She looked at me again still suspicious, and sighed.

"Well... the doctors doesn't know yet for sure... apparently I was born with this chronic breathing problem but only now it's manifesting... but the fact is, this disease attacks all the body's muscles weakening it... so sometimes I lose strength to walk… they said it's some kind of virus" she replied with a smile on her face that seemed so wrong... it shouldn't be there.  
So according to what she just said, this also means that this disease can affect the heart, brain and others organs of the body, since all the human organs are muscular. _'That is terrible'_.  
"I'm sorry for you" I said with regret.  
"Thank you... but I'm ok!" she smiled again.  
"Please do not smile..." my voice did not seam to come out this time. I felt something stuck my throat.

She didn't say anything for a while. Just look at the floor constrained, until she got up.  
"Allen, right?... are you hungry?"  
"Ahm... no, thanks... I should take my leave..." I said preparing myself to go.  
"Well... actually, the bus you came in was probably the last one of the day" she said.  
"Huh? No away!"  
"Yeah... hehehe"

"Oh no! Do you know any hotel around so I can stay?" _'Now, how stupid am I?' _ I felt VERY stupid for asking that. _'You're in the middle of nowhere Allen!'_  
"What are you talking about? You can sleep here on the couch this time... it's not like it will be the first time you're sleeping here anyway, right?"  
"Ah... haha... I'm really sorry for troubling you... and act like an intruder..." I felt my cheeks warm.  
"Hahaha… It's ok… I guess I can trust you"

After dinner - in silence - we watch a little television. It was passing some comedy movie I have seen a million times, but this was the first time I really enjoyed seeing it. We laughed and commented about the stupid's scenes like two old friends. And it was surprising to see how many details she was pointing out that even I hadn't noticed before. I was really having fun. I guess we both were.  
After the movie ended, we yawn. She went to her bedroom and returned with some blankets and pillows for me to sleep on the couch. We exchange a "good night" and put out the lights.

And again, I took some time to fall asleep thinking about a lot of questions I wanted ask her.

My face was stuck in the pillow with my drool when a sound of something falling down woke me up.  
I got up quickly as if a shock had woke me up. I almost fell on the floor with my socks on my feet slipping on that slippery floor. I went to her room bumping on everything. I was so sleepy, and it was so dark that I didn't notice the door was closed so I hit my face on it. But soon I got in, I turned on the light and there she was dropping down everything that was in front of her, probably searching the white pot. Her breathing was heavy and forced, as if she wouldn't hold much longer. She looked at me briefly, but it was enough to feel in my spine that strong pain she feels in her chest.  
I went to the drawer and soon found the pot. I opened it and took some of that paste and put it under her nose, and then I unbutton a few buttons of her pajamas and massaged her chest with it. I noticed the paste was almost finishing.  
She seemed like she would pass out at any time. Her eyes began to turn around. I felt like her life was fading away, leaving that body, giving up of this life. _'This is worst then the first time!'_

I better accommodate her backs in her pillows and covered her up with her blanket as praying to she gets better soon.

It's funny how people can get religious on times like this. I never put a step inside a church, but there I was, asking God to help that little creature he conceded life, with all my mighty.

I held strong her hand _'please hold there tight, hold there tight '_ I repeated as waiting for her breathing return to normal.

Gradually she was back, to my relief.

"Sorry... to... awake... you" she said with difficulty to speak.  
"Shiiii... don't worry about that" she fell asleep after that. I left the bedroom door open, and I went sleep on the couch again. Only then I realized that my whole body was shaking. A little more tension there and I would have fallen on the floor without strength on my legs.

In the morning I woke with the wonderful smell of homemade biscuits coming out of the stove. I looked at my watch, it was 6am. _'6 Am huh?'_.

It was amazing how she could make all the anguish goes away with such simple things like cooking.

"Hi" I said getting up.  
"Hi... I didn't wanted to wake you"  
"Oh no problem... how are you?"

"I'm ok" she smiles at me as if trying to hide what had happened. As if nothing happened.  
I helped her to settle the table. And while we were eating, I decided to do some more questions.  
"How often do you have it?"  
She looked unhappy and said:  
"Every night"

"Every night?"

"Uhum" she wasn't looking at me anymore. Her eyes were focused on the cup of tea in front of her.  
_'Wow, it must be terrible to have this feeling of being breathless once in a lifetime, I wonder how does it feels to have it hunting you down every single night... taking you by surprise while sleeping... the dread feeling of being always on the edge of life... and without anyone around to support you… how can she keep herself so calm?' _The look of desperation I saw on her face last night showed me clearly how Lenalee feels. Her lonely eyes silently tells me all the time.

I thanked for the coffee and for the stay over and went off.

Two days passed in the blink of an eye.

I felt restless and ready for anything. It was as if I was ready to face the whole world that could come against me. I just couldn't explain why I was so euphoric. I could only tell there was something pushing me… giving me strength. I was looking for something that was about to come, but I didn't know what was it.

--- end ---

Sorry for the short chapter, so here is some more.


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

--- chapter 4 ---

I decided to leave the office earlier today. I told them I had some personal problems to solve and soon went running straight to a drugstore where I asked for a few pots of Malcea* in paste. Soon after, I was running to the station to catch the next bus to Dartford.  
Minutes before the bus arrive, I saw Kanda's car parking a little ahead from where I was. He honked to call my attention. _'Crap!' _

I went to meet him.  
"Where are you going old Geezer?"  
"Huh? Dartford... but that is none of your business anyway"  
"Dartford?" -Sigh - "... get in here"  
"What? No. .. didn't you hear what I said? I AM GOING THERE!"  
"Iiiiiiiidiot... just get inside the car! I'll take you there your moron"  
"Oh... Ahm, ok" I just accepted the ride because I was in a hurry.  
Up to half way everything was perfect... in silence... until the bastard decided to open his mouth, which was rare.

"What are you doing there?"  
"Visiting someone"  
"Who?"  
"None of your business"  
"Get out of the car!" and just like that, he suddenly stopped the car in the middle of that empty road.  
"Huh?"  
"Lavi forced me to follow you... as I'm with no patience to lose with this crap I decided to ask you straight... but since you won't talk, I have no obligation to give you the ride! Now get out" so simply like that, in that most peaceful face of his in the world he told me that. Kanda amazes me. When he is not moody, he can say harsh things holding such a peaceful expression. Sometimes I don't know if he is just mocking me or rather really serious. _'Unbelievable'_  
"I'm going to kill him!"  
"I'll help you... now get out"  
"No! Take me up there and you will see who I am visiting"

"Hm ... "He looked forward thoughtful for a short time as if remembering something Lavi said. I wondered what argument did he used against Kanda. And soon he turned on the engine again. So Bakanda just took me there.

He stopped the car in the same spot as the bus should. From there we could see a person sitting at river's bank shore in front of her house, I assumed it was her.

"I met her a few days ago..."  
"Are you "doing" her?"  
"Huh? No! It's not like that... I'm just taking care of her... I think..." those words sounded a bit odd. _'What am I really doing?'_  
"What do you mean?"  
"She has a fragile health"  
"Hm... interesting... Get out of here!"

"Bakanda!" I said knocking the car's door felling angry. For a brief moment I thought we would have a decent conversation, but I think that is an impossible mission for him.

He turned back and disappeared in that solitary road, just like him.

I stopped for a while to enjoy the scenery a bit. It's the first time I come over here with the sun still shining in the sky. The place seemed even more incredible.

I walked behind her, but I think she saw me arriving through the water's reflection.

"I made white chocolate cake... like it?" she had such a welcoming smile this time, almost as if she was happy to see me. I thought that orange sun had made some effect on her.  
"Very" I said returning the smile.

I sat next to her.  
"I knew you would come... and as you have white hair I thought you would like white chocolate"

"Ahh .. hahah " her deduction was so wrong… totally wrong... I actually hate the white color itself, precisely because of my hair.  
"Here" I said handing her the bag with the pots "... I saw the other day that your ointment was finishing, so I thought of bring you some more... so you don't need to go there just to buy it"  
"Awww ... thank you so much. Let me pay you "she said putting a hand in her pocket.  
"Oh, no need! You gave me so much hospitality, and made me cake ... hehehe"  
"Oh.. are you sure? "

"Yes... at least let me do this for you"

"What are you talking about? You did so much for me as well" her voice came out timid. She was lightly blushing. _'How cute'_

I helped her to stand up, and then we went inside the house and eat the cake.  
"It's very good.... really, very good"  
"I'm glad you liked it"  
I think I ate more than I should, but she seemed so happy to each fork that I was putting in my mouth, that just made me go on. I could tell she had a different glow on her eyes, as if she was up to something. And she barely touched her cake.

"You .. have you eating properly, Lenalee?" I regretted later asking that, she could misinterpret me and think I was giving a sermon on her, I mean, we barely know each other, so I guess I don't have that right.  
"Hm? Yeah"  
"Are you sure?" but I was really worried.  
"Uhum" she confirmed smiling so gently to me.  
"Ok" I chose to believe her.  
"We still have an hour of sun... there is a place I want to show you" she told me as lifting from the chair.  
"Oh… okey" suddenly my heart was filled with excitement.

I followed her out of the house. We walked through some kind of forest by the other side of the house for a half an hour, or at least was what it seems.

We stopped at a peak. I looked down, it wasn't too deep, but still could not believe it. There was a waterfall. The water was so clean that we could see some fish swimming.  
"Wow"  
"Yeah..."  
"I guess now I'll truly understand if you tell me you like living here"  
"And I really do"

Looking far away, we could see some small mountains and little farms in between. There was something in the air that was bringing some peace. I set on the vividly soft green grass.

I could stay there forever and never regret. That scenario seems to come out of a fantasy book. It was beautiful. I could hear birds singing anywhere around. _'Real birds'_ in London I'm always in a hurry, I could only take a break on my way home, but it's always dark already when I leave my office, so I guess birds don't like much the night. I never even noticed a pigeon walking anywhere. I was amazed here.

I was spacing out when suddenly I saw her taking off her shirt and pants staying only on her underwear in front of me. _'Wow'_

I felt my face heat up; my heart seemed that would burst out of my chest to move of its place.

She has a skinny body but still could make any guy mesmerized looking at her.

And just like that, breaking that enchantment she had upon me, she ran towards the edge.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted running after her, but I was too slow. I was too late. She jumped.

I could not think at all. My thoughts were mixed flowing through my mind while my legs didn't seem to stop running. I couldn't see anything else around me besides that peak where she just jumped. Then soon, I saw myself submerging that cold water, about to cut my skin.

When I finally reached the surface, like an angel that just fell from the sky, she was happily waving at me at the other side of the river. I still could not believe. _'She must be crazy'_ When my eyes got used that vision of her happily signing at me, my frozen brain understood she was calling me to go with her.  
I realized I needed to breathe. I took a deep sigh and swam to get her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WOMAN??? DO YOU WANT TO DIE??? AND KILL ME TOO?? ARE YOU CRAZY??" I guess my reaction couldn't have been any different.

I saw her getting shocked with my scold. But soon she was laughing non stoppable.

"WHAT???? What's so funny???" now I was confused, but still mad about it.

"Nothing... hahaha... just that ... if you were scared, then why did you just jumped?"  
"Huh?"  
"HAHAHAHAHA"  
"I. .. don't know.... IT'S YOUR FAULT! " I accused her. I still didn't understand why she was taking that so lightly.  
"Ahahahaha..."

But soon, I realized that her laugh was different from what I heard last night we saw the movie. This time she was truly laughing.

I knew it was wrong but it made me calm down a bit.  
"Anyway... you could got breathless, it was dangerous to do it… don't you care about dying?"

"Don't worry... I promise you this was the last time... I always wanted to jump from there, but I never had the courage... and for some reason, I felt like I could now " and _for some reason_ my heart beaten stronger.

I asked myself _'Why?'_.

Why do my shaking hands didn't contained themselves and held the small cold and delicate face of Lenalee? Why do my trembling legs also about to fall out of my body moved in her direction? And why did my face got so closed to hers? Why are my lips touching hers without my consent?

_'Why?'_

And why did she pushed me to get away from me? Why does she look so angry now? Why is she running out?

_'Idiot!'_

--- end ---

Some more. :) Reviews?

Malcea* I came up it this name, it's a mix of "Malva alcea", a real plant. If I'm not mistaken, it can be used to make tea.


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

--- chapter 5 ---

"Lenalee, wait! Don't run!" I went after her. I got impressed she could be this fast.  
"Shut up! It's none of your business if I am sick or not... it's none of your business if I am alone or not, none of your business if I get breathless every night... it's none of your business if I am dying or not, Allen! Just leave me alone!"

_'Dying or not?'_ that hurt in my ears. So it was true what I suspected. But it doesn't matter _'doesn't matter because you're wrong ... you are not alone' _was what I wanted to tell her.

I was worried about her health, running like that couldn't make any good on her. And just as I was predicting, she fell on half way, feeling the weight of that race in her legs and lungs, and I was sure that jump had also affected her.  
"Lenalee... I'm sorry"  
"No... Go away!... I knew it… I knew I can't… trust anyone" she was sobbing.  
"What are you talking about? Of course, you can trust me! I swear I'll never touch you again... I won't, believe me!" I said behind her as I catch up with her.  
She took a deep breath, but always looking down. I got closer her and went down on my knees to face her.  
"Can I really trust you, Allen?"  
"Of course you can, Lenalee!"  
"So... promise me that will never come back here to see me!"  
"What?" for that one I did not expect. But I guess I should have. Instead of saying something to her, I was just staring at her face as if she had hypnotized me.

"Promise!" she insisted looking at my eyes this time. She seems angry, but her eyes were telling me she was sad, almost with pain in her heart. I wondered if it could have something to do about her disease. I was so confused that I couldn't think right.

"PROMISE ALLEN!" she shouted. This sentence made me tremble. That was the keyword to rouse me from her own spell. I felt a shiver coming through my back. I felt my heart shrink.

"Lenalee... are you sure that this is exactly what you want?" the words seemed to hurt my throat to each syllable coming out.  
"HM" she nodded. She didn't even think about it. Her reply hurt, and I couldn't understand why.

'_Since when did I become this dependent of her? I shouldn't even be here!'_

"Okay..." moments ago she was so close to me and now she seemed so far away. Unreachable. It was also annoying. _'Why do I care so much?'_ "... Can I at least take you home?" I asked since I was aware of her condition, and no matter what happens, in my head, my intentions to help her won't change for _some reason_.

"No… I can go by myself" she said carefully standing up.  
"At least let me get your clothes for you..."

She put some thought about it.  
"…Okay" she agreed.

So I ran back to the peak on rush. When I arrived, I put my shirt and shoes that I had thrown out without notice while running after her. All that scene that happened before, came through my eyes again in a flashback. It all happened so fast. It seems so unreal. One moment everything was fitting perfectly. Life was beautiful and seemed simple and easy to take. And now everything was vanishing. Fading away. _'Why?'_

I took her clothes and came back through the same way we used to get there.

When I returned to the house, after I knock, she opened the door to take back her things. She didn't even look at my eyes, and soon the door was closed again leaving me alone on the outside. To never see her again.  
"I'm so sorry" I said tapping on the door hoping she can hear me ... and perhaps feel me. And feel how I felt.

The moon was shining high with the stars when I got home. I felt as if I was completely broke, in pieces. Desperately needing repairs. About to fall at any time. And not even "goodbye" we said.  
Then I got scared with Lavi's presence coming out of my room.  
"Yuu said you were going to see a woman... oh, you look terrible!" he said soon as he realized my mood. "... What happened?"

"Don't worry... this was the last time I saw her"  
"Hm... then something did happened! Was she important?"  
"I guess... I didn't notice until now, but I don't know why"  
"And that is why you won't see her again?"  
"I guess you could say that..." I answered his question as taking off my coat.

Lavi stared straight in my eye for a moment as if he was trying to read me.  
"Ohh, poor Allen... don't worry, I'll make you feel better" Lavi got next to me and begin to massage my backs.  
Truth be told, me and Lavi had a _thing, _from time to time. And I suspect that he also had this same _thing_ with Kanda... but I never care enough to ask about it. So Lavi spend the night over with me, as he did many other times.

Three months have gone. My stupid and troubled life continued to flow as it used to. Probably as it should be. It was hard to get used to the idea that I'll never see her again, especially because I still could hear her sweet voice at night in my dreams. I definitely will never forget the sound of her laugh, either her beautiful gentle smiling face.

But life goes on as it is.

At the office, Kanda and I kept screwing around with our discussions, as we always do, as Lavi keeps his arbitrary position scolding us. But at the courts, we were kicking asses like we never did. On Fridays nights, when we got off work, the tree of us would go out to waste ourselves at some cheap bar and sleep over at one of us house's. Life definitely wasn't as beautiful as I have seen once in Dartford, but I can keep moving on like that. I was happy that at least I had friends who I could rely on.

Today was a sunny Thursday. Kanda and I were returning, dead tired, from an audience in the afternoon after solving another case before the jury. When we got off the car, in front of our office building, a tall guy with glasses and long purple hair, dressed all in white, came approaching me from behind taking me by surprise as I was closing the door's car.

"You're Allen, aren't you? You can only be! You're the only albino that I found across London with a star on the forehead!"  
"Huh?" not that I like that description, but I really believe I'm unique!  
"My name is Komui... I'm Lenalee's brother" so the strange man introduces himself extending his hand to greet me, without knowing that to hear her name has made my legs shake. It's been long since I haven't thought about that name on a day light.

I saw Kanda approaching suspicious.

"I would like to talk to you... as soon as possible" the man told me looking at Kanda.  
"O... Ok...."

So I turned myself to face that girly haired man and said: "It's ok, I'll go talk to him... I'll be right back"  
"What ever!" Kanda just nodded, and went inside the building.  
"How about we take a walk as we talk… ahn, mister Komui..." I suggested as he only agreed with his head.

So we started walking randomly through streets.

To every step I took I was more uncomfortable. _'Did he found out?'_ I thought he was here to beat me for kissing Lenalee, or something, even though it was a while ago.  
"Did Lenalee talked about me?" I decided to ask once and release me from my agony.  
"Yes, she told me that you help her with some corrupt, dirty, stupid, disgusting, obscene, incomprehensible, insensitive, outrageous, stinky, nasty, filthy..."

"Ahhh yes! I see, I see, I remember that! hahahah" I had to interrupt the man, since he seemed to never end putting adjectives, even though I wasn't sure of what he was talking about. Then I asked myself if she had spoke about me before or after the promise she made me do.  
"Anyway… I suppose you already know about my baby sister's disease, Allen"  
"Yes…"

"Well... generally I don't like the people getting near my sweet, innocent, loving, caring, intelligent, cute and beautiful baby sister!" _'what a freak!'_ and he gave me an obvious death glare over those glasses of his "... but this is a special case... as she is getting increasingly weakened, I'm worried about her... and I believe that the time she spent with you, meant more than she expected to..." I was attentive to every word he was saying now, because it just seemed to make no sense. "... she was always talking happily and I could tell she was smiling when we talked over the phone... But when you stopped visiting her, I couldn't sense her smile at all anymore"

_'You are wrong! She stopped smiling because her hatred for me is still there'_ I was pretty sure about it.  
"… so I moved to her house to take care of her until she gets better. But now that she has been having high fever with great frequency, and sometimes she shouts your name at night... I decided to look for you"

"Huh?" _'I knew it! She must hate me so much that now she is having nightmares with me'_

Thinking like that was kind of painful. I really didn't wanted to cause her trouble, and now she is getting worse because of me. I felt like crap.

"AHM... Komui, I'm really sorry about her condition… I really do, but I believe you understand that all wrong..."

I must have said something else without realizing it, because suddenly this man with stupid looks seemed bigger than he should. He used all his strength and anger, and pushed me against a tree that was near by where we were. And holding my shirt's collar, he almost suffocates me.  
"**You** are the one who misunderstood everything here mister! Lenalee since she heard about her disease has isolated herself from the world, including me, because she was afraid she would make anyone suffer with her. So she is suffering alone. And if she sent you away, it's because she knew it was too dangerous to have a stranger visiting her... probably because you became more than just strangers to each other, **understand now**?"

"What? What are you talking about?" _'did I hear right?'_

He just sighed and released me.

"Look...she **has** gotten worse, and at night she screams your name... she wants to see you" he said looking dead serious at me.

That made me think. He made it seems as she was about to leave soon and wanted to see me for the last time. I swallowed my saliva. I was afraid to ask something and listen to what I didn't want to hear.

"Listen... I don't know what do you really think of my sister... but if you really are the Allen she described to me months ago... I believe I can count on you... so do this... think about it. And only go visit her if you are absolutely sure that you **can** **and want** to stay with her... otherwise, don't even bother to go there just to mock her... if you dare it, I swear I'll kill you!"

I saw him turning his back, leaving me with that thought in mind. As a lawyer, I could get him arrested for that threat. By that evil glow I saw on his eye, I knew he really meant it.

'_But we were talking about Lenalee' _

So I'll just pretend didn't hear that.

I stay there for a while, standing there under that huge tree as the wind messed my hair. I tried to remember everything that Komui said. It was so fast and thrilling that I couldn't digest it all... I believed I had missed some parts.

I returned to the office.  
Kanda and Lavi were talking the same nonsense as always.  
"And...? What does he want? "Lavi asked soon as he saw me. I assumed that Bakanda already opened his little mouth, making me think it was getting bigger every day. I sighed.  
"Nothing... we have work to do" I didn't wanted to talk about it now. I had a head ache. I could barely think to myself about what happened. There's no way I could explain it to someone else.

I sat on my desk and stick my face on the papers.

At the end of the day, I went straight home. This time Lavi was the one to give me a ride. As my apartment was not far away, we haven't had much time to talk. Actually we didn't even exchanged a word.

I went straight to the shower to wash all that accumulated stress of the day. And then I jumped to my bed.  
_'Why am I hesitating? What am I afraid of?_' In other times, in my usual unthinkable self, I would have gone there already to be with her, but there's this strange sensation making me uncomfortable.

'_Why should I care?'_  
I think I was more tired then I realized, because soon I fell asleep. But my night wasn't the best. I dreamed about Lenalee all alone in that house with no one around to help her.

She was there laying on her bed in that dark room; her temperature should be very high, her face was drenched in sweat and tears. She was pale as a paper sheet. Desperately contorting herself trying to get as much air as her fragile lungs would allow her to. She had her eyes wide open in pain. To each second passing by, her air became scarcer and more cumbersome to breathe. She tries to get up, but she hasn't any strength to support herself, and so she falls out of the bed. She hurts her arms, legs and head. Suddenly her room was painted in a red scarlet tone. And soon there was no sign of life in that body. As I wasn't allowed do anything to help. I was tied up outside her room, just watching her silent agony.

I woke up screaming from that nightmare, with my forehead soaking wet in sweat. But I understood what was I afraid of. I looked at my watch. It was marking 05:45 AM.

---end---

Some more :) Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

--- chapter 6 ---

_'Lenalee wakes at 6am'_ I thought to myself. I got up from my bed and went to take another shower. The cold water would help me to wake. After getting dressed, I swallowed a glass of milk and went running to the bus stop.  
_'If I have little time, I can't waste it with doubts'_

I wonder why is it that the more rush we have the slower things happen? The bus took an eternity to arrive, and another lifetime to stop in Dartford. It was 7:20am when I got off the bus.

Come back home has never seemed so tempting like it is now. Every step I give my heart beat stronger. I started to wonder about the reaction she would have to see me. What would she say, after realize I have broken our promise. _'Will she even open the door to hear me out? But hear what? What do I have to tell her?'_  
As I approached, the figure of two people in the garden became clear.

"We have to pull off the evil from it's root, if we don't do that, they will grow up again and again, until they will cover up your entire house, because that's the evil plants' plan... really Lelanee, plants want to dominate the planet at any cost!" the haired Komui was yelling aggressively as pulling off everything he sees in front of him like a cutting machine.

"Niisan! Leave my flowers there! I don't mind if they dominate my house!" her voice eased the tension I was felling. I was glad that nothing seemed changed about her. It was the same usual sweet and kind voice. Although her backs seemed smaller than they should.

"No, no, no, no, no... plants attracts insects, insects attracts small animals, small animals attracts larger animals and larger animals attracts wild animals! I can't let you take that risk!"

_'Huh? We are not in Africa!' _

_  
_"My beautiful flowers!" Lenalee laments.

"If you want flowers I'll buy you a small tiny vase of flowers, and that's it! You have enough plants around with this forest here… -Sigh- I told you, you should come live with me, it will be much safer… I don't want any big evil wolf with big eyes, big ears and big mouth to swallow you"  
"Niisan… you worry too much" she said.

"Listen to your brother sometimes won't hurt you… you need to take care of yourself… Lenalee" I said as I got next to her.

Komui stood looking at me seriously fixing his glasses falling out of his face. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"I'm going to get me some water" he just said leaving the two of us alone there.  
Lenalee was looking perplex at me with wide open eyes.

"Why… Why? Why are you here?" she asked.  
"Sorry… but I had to see you, Lenalee"  
"I knew it… I knew I couldn't trust a stranger like you!" her voice seemed to change a little by her anger.  
"You're right… don't trust me Lenalee… I also lied to you… so call me monster if you want"

"What? What are you talking about? What did you lied?" now she was suspicious and I could tell I was scaring her with my revelation.  
"I lied when I said I wouldn't touch you again" and after I finish this sentence, just like the first time, my hands moved to reach her face, my legs moved closer, my face was facing hers and my lips move up to touch hers. I finally understood that I didn't wanted just be her friend; a greater force was pushing me to her. I felt like if I don't do this now, I won't have another chance later.

While I kissed her, I waited for her rejection. She didn't move to hug me or anything. But then I realized that she was looking at me tender as I had my lips over hers. I couldn't calculate how long were there join our lips. I thought Komui should have come back already. I swear I could feel him taking my head off for seeing me touching his precious little sister. But I guess he figure, just like I did, that this was what she needed the most right now. To know that there is someone else who cares about her.

When I parted my lips from hers, she quickly dispelled that tender look that almost made me melt, and without saying anything she just walked away.  
"Lenalee… say something!" I grabbed her arm.  
"I have nothing to say Allen"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I have nothing to say! You lied to me. I can't trust you, period!"

I felt my eyes burning to let tears fall, even though I didn't know exactly why. I mean, I was sentimental, but not that much. Not about a stranger, at least. I know shouldn't be. But the fact is that she didn't push me. So I decided I would hold myself with all my mighty to that fact.

Soon after, her brother approached, and as if I had come back to my usual self, doing things impulsively, I took her in my arms.  
"Komui… I am going to take her with me" I announced. I was surprised with how decided I was. I wasn't even asking permission. I just would take her with me no matter what.  
"What?" both of them asked.  
"I'm taking her with me. She will stay in my apartment in London consulting with the best doctor in the country, and will only return when she is cured! I promise to take good care of her"  
"Niisan… you can't let him do that!" she said while hitting my chest trying to make me release her. But Komui only turn his back into the house again without saying anything.

"Ni… niisan?" we were both confused about his silence. "…Allen! What the hell are you thinking? It's no use, I won't heal! The doctors hardly know what I really have!"  
"Lenalee… I won't give up no you… ever again… so don't worry, everything will end well! The end is always happy, isn't it? The little red riding hood ended up fine, right?"  
"Allen… you know very well that in real life things don't work always like that…" her voice came so weak that I could barely hear it.  
"Don't say that. I won't give up"

_'No matter what, I won't!'_  
Komui came back minutes later with a pair of big knives on his hands. And he didn't seemed to going hunt. Not an animal at least. Although his face was calm, serene and peaceful, his eyes were killing me with lasers.

I dropped Lenalee on the floor and run away as fast as I could. But that crazy mad man was always behind me.

"Please, put those things down! It's dangerous!"

"I'll put it down after I stab you, you cursed beast"

'_Great! Another nickname to my collection'_

"Please let's talk about it as the adults we are here mister Komui!"

"Talk to my ass if you want! I asked you to come visit her, and not to take my precious baby sister away from me you idiot"

"Ohhh… please just hear me out! pleeeeeeaaase" I was about to get breathless from running crazy like that. But I was thankful that we were not in London. I just found Dartford is a great place to make some exercises through those long fields.

I heard he cursing my on my back as we run.

"Stop right now you Alien! Did you really think I would let you take Lenalee in your spaceship just like that?" he said.

"Alien?" how cool, I got another brand new nickname from him.  
"Please, mister Komui, let's just talk about this… I can't run anymore!!!" my legs were about to break when suddenly he stopped running.

I made sure I had a good distance from him, before stopping to get some air inside. I realized we were so far away from Lenalee's house that I hardly could see it from where I was standing on my knees.

I saw Komui dropping his weapons and drag himself towards me. When he got close enough so we could talk, he let his tired body fall on that beautiful green grass looking at the blue sky above us.

"She is not ok… I'm afraid… if you take her away… I won't ever see her again" he told me among deep breath catchings, from exhaustion, but I could tell by his tone he was in deeper pain.

"I promise you… that I'll… protect her… with my life… I'll do… what ever… it takes… to save her" I answered. Seconds ago I was scare to death of that guy, but right now he seemed just Lenalee's big brother, concerned about his super adored sister. I guess I could say I understand him now. He just wanted to protect the only precious thing he had, and I was the bad guy who would take that away from him.

"I… I want to be able… to see her… whenever I want to"

"I have never… thought of stopping you… from that"

"Do you… promise me… you won't harm her?"

"I'll… give you my life… for that"

"When do you intend… to take her?"

"Right now"

I heard him uttered some painful sound. It made me feel bad, but I truly believed I was doing it for the best.

He looked at me again. From head to toes, and head again. I felt like I was being scanned by those lasers eyes. And he was thinking something.

"Allen, you don't have any plants in your house, do you?"

"Huh? Ahnn no I don't"

"Is there any forest nearby?"

"No there isn't… I live in London… in the middle of it, remember?"

That crazy guy took some time to analyze me again.

"Alright… you are a lawyer… lawyers are supposed to wish people's protection, right? So… I guess I can trust you… you don't seem to be that bad alien who only wishes to dominate the planet…" and that was the nicest weird thing he could say about me.

After that he took a deep breath and stood up. I did the same. Although we had a nice weird little chat, I still wouldn't give a crazy man a chance to stab me.

Back to the house, Lenalee was sitting on her couch holding her hands tight over her lap worrying about us.

"Are you alright Allen?" she said soon as she saw us coming in.

"Yeah"

"Lenalee… what about me??? Won't you ask about you big brother?? I could have taken away by this alien you know!"

"Niisan… I don't think anything bad would happen to you"

'_What was that supposed to mean?' _does she thinks I'm weak? Or is he the real alien here? That freaked me out for a moment. And Komui pointed me those lasers of his with an evil grin on his face, to prove my theory. Later, he would disappear inside Lenalee's room. We heard some noises coming from there.

"Niisan… what are you doing?"

He came back with a backpack to deliver me.  
"I count on you Allen…" he had brought her clothes and medicines "... if you ever need something just call my office, Lenalee knows the number" he concludes.  
"Niisan… don't do that, don't encourage him!"

"Lenalee, call me whenever you want ok? And if this alien do anything you don't like, call me no matter the time, and I'll come to rescue you! I'll be visiting you as well"  
The two siblings embraced each other in a farewell. And soon we left.

I spent the entire trip holding her hand firmly while my heart wouldn't stop skipping inside my chest. She was quiet all the time. I thought weird she didn't complained again. She was too quiet.  
When we left the bus, back in London, I called a taxi. I didn't wanted her to get tired walking till home.

My apartment wasn't the biggest of London, but for sure it was bigger than Lenalee's house. Not that I have some pride in that. Actually, I feel very lonely in this huge box that sometimes seems to close against me. But the fact is that my heart is jumping a lot and I think it's because I'm taking her to meet the place where I feel the most comfortable at. And now I'll have someone to share my solitude. I don't know for how long it will last, but I hope it lasts long enough. For both of us.

Arriving home, I accommodate her on my sofa.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine... can I call my brother? Just to warn him that we arrived safe... he must be worried"  
"Sure, make yourself home" I replied. I observed her reaching my little phone table. Then I looked again at my watch.

Today was Friday and it was marking 12pm, I should be going out for lunch with Lavi and Kanda at the office.  
After she hung up the phone she returned to her place on the sofa, and in that very moment the door bell rings announcing the arrival of someone. I looked suspicious to Lenalee, I couldn't imagine who could that be at a time when I'm usually not at home.  
Carefully, I open the door. I got scared with the image of a eye path red hair guy and a black frowned man behind with his black aura around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.  
"I'm the one to ask you... what are **you** doing here?" Lavi said.  
"You're too sluggish huh old geezer, or have you forgotten you've got work to do?" Kanda complained.  
"Well... I had something important to do" I replied. I tried to keep the door closed as possible so they wouldn't see her. All I didn't needed at the moment was to join a scandal. Knowing well both of them as I did, for sure they would insult me by thinking I'm just killing time with a woman, and make a mess of it.  
"Well, since we are here now and you're there, obviously dull, how about you treat us to food, huh Allen?" Lavi suggested trying to pass through the door as I was blocking the way.

'_Huh?'_

"No way! You can't! Go away"

"Oh come'on Allen, don't be like that, what have you prepared that you don't want to share with us? Huh?... Pizza? Lasagna? Pasta? Soup? Hamburger? Steak?" Lavi insisted trying to pass through.

I was handling him on my own, but the stupid Bakanda had to give a kick on my door making me fly away.  
"Enough of this bullshit, just open the damn door already you geezer!" he said irritated.

Damn, I don't know why, but I really didn't want them to see her.

"Hm... hello!" Kanda simply said soon as he saw her. For some reason he pretended not to mind her presence at all and just walked straight to my kitchen. In the other hand, Lavi was petrified at the door, as if he was facing a ghost, without knowing what to say. And that was awkward.

---end---

**PS:** I know some people don't like mixing languages in a story, but, as Lenalee always calls Komui by "Niisan" I thought leaving like that, since "brother" sounded too formal… I guess. Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

--- chapter 7 ---

"Hello" she said with a forced smile.  
"AHM... hi" Lavi replied nervously.  
"Hey stupid gezeer! There's no food in here" Kanda yelled from the kitchen. "…redhead, come cook!"  
Lavi looked at me quickly as I put myself together from Kanda's kicking, and then he went to the kitchen.  
"AHM… hehehe… I'm sorry for them" I tried to apologize; the truth is that I was dying of shame. I began to imagine the kind of thoughts she could have after seeing the kind of friends I had. I was hoping she doesn't decide to run away in the middle of the night afraid of them.

"They are very nice… ehehehe… they really are!"  
She laughs and that 3made me calm. At least she was having fun with all this. I was afraid that she would notice Lavi's reaction.

I closed the door, assuming that they wouldn't leave my kitchen so soon. I picked up her bag and took it to my room, then came back to make her company.  
From the living room we could hear them whispering, it was easy to know that they were talking about us. I looked at Lenalee, she seemed calm looking at her feet.

And then we heard a _bang_.  
"What happened?" I went there, and found one of my pans sunk in Lavi's head.  
"AHM… please… could you kids keep my kitchen clean?"

"Shut up old geezer, it's your fault for not making us food?" Kanda said as cutting some onions with teas falling down.

"Oh, don't cry sweetheart, I told you I'll help you cooking!" Lavi teased him, and I had to laugh, because now we could say he was a truly lady.

"Say something and I'll slice your balls to cook, did you hear me?" Kanda threaten me holding a knife, soon as he realized I was about to mock him.

Half hour later, Kanda shows up in the living room bringing plates and cutlery, to settles my coffee table. Lavi comes behind him with a lasagna on his hands.  
"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

"Stupid rabbit! Why didn't you put on some gloves to cover your hands??? Damn it! Do I have to make it all on my own?" Kanda complains as helping him.

After all done, we sit down and start to eat.

"So? How is it? The food?" Lavi asked us.  
"AHM…" **chomp, chomp** "… very good…" **chomp** - I said.

"I didn't ask you! I know you eat anything that's in front of you and still thinks it tastes good!" Lavi said.  
"It's very good" Lenalee looked surprised, but replied politely with a smile.

Lavi said some more nonsense, while Kanda just looks at his plate, sullen as usual. Lenalee and I were laughing of Lavi's joke provoking Kanda, as from time to time he would throw at us pieces of food.  
It was strange to see how comfortable we were there, but I was sure that sooner or later I would have to listen Lavi's long speech about Lenalee.  
After we finished eating, without asking for anything, they thanked for the food and left. And didn't mention a thing about me going to work.

"What about you Allen? Don't you have to go work too? I'm fine here" Lenalee asked taking the dirty dishes that they left behind.

"Naaah… I think they understood that I can't go today"  
"Allen, don't worry about me. Go! I don't want to trouble you"  
"I'm not going anywhere! I'm going to sit here looking for a doctor for you. And don't argue with me!" I said taking the phone book from the phone's table.

Lenalee seems to understand that trying to convincing me otherwise, really wouldn't work. So she went to kitchen to clean up the mess that those goofy left.  
I thought about taking her out of there, but in second thought, I decided not to do so. Depriving her from doing things wouldn't be good either, since that was all she could do, considering her state. So I decided that it would be better to let her decide for herself what she can or can't do.

Someone once told me about some Bak. He would be the best doctor in London. So I sought for all of Bak's in the list. I found 7. A dentist, a babysitter, two private drivers, a tutor, a private detective and the doctor.

"Good afternoon, doctor's Bak office, may I help you?" replied a female voice on the other side of the line.  
"Hi, I would like to make an appointment as soon as possible, please"  
"What's the name of the patient?"  
"It's Lenalee…" I made a pause to pull from the bottom of my memory the name she gave once "… Lee" I remember.

I marked the appointment for Monday morning. I would have to apologize Lavi and Kanda for missing work again, but right now this was more important. And for some reason I started to imagine what those two could be doing at the office alone. So to my relief, Lenalee came removing those dirty thoughts with her arrival in the room.  
"I got a doctor for you on Monday morning" I told her, but she only agreed with her head. I thought weird she still didn't made any further objection for coming here, or about her seeing a doctor.

'_Is she mad for me dragging her here?'_

"Don't you want to lay down?" I asked worried, since she spent some time doing physical exercise in the kitchen. Her breathing seemed a little puffy, and I reminded myself that her situation was more complicated now. She agreed.

"Come" I offered her my left arm to support her.

My face warmed up as we got in. I forgot I didn't had the habit of leaving my room tidy. My bed was still undone, and there were clothes everywhere.  
"Ahh… hahaha… sorry about the mess, I ran out in the morning on a hurry so didn't cleaned my room! I said picking up my clothes pushing everything inside of my wardrobe. She helped me to collect a few things with a smile on her face. I was really embarrassed.

After having hidden the mess, I settle the bed.  
"You sleep here… I get the couch, don't worry"  
"And why don't I get the couch?" she finally was making some protest.  
"Because the bed is sooo much better, believe me"  
"And why you get the worst?"  
"Because you are the sick person here, silly!" I should have stayed quiet or said anything else, because this made her upset.  
"And… it's obvious that the ladies have the preference! Pretty ladies need special treatment… of a Queen perhaps" I said making reverence, trying to cheer her up. "Now… my lady, would you like a hot chocolate? Perhaps black tea, or maybe the finest wine of London? We have really good wines here did you know?" I made her show me a smile with my cheap acting and stupid accent.

After accommodate her in my bed, she held my hand firmly so I wouldn't leave her.  
"Stay with me… I'm a bit scared" she said.

I looked in her eyes for the fear she hid. I turned around the bed and laid down beside her.  
We stayed a while looking at each other holding hands. Everything that happened up until now seemed a dream… a dream pursued by a nightmare that doesn't want to go away.  
"Why are you afraid?" I asked.  
"I do not know… I don't like changes… I think"  
"Don't worry, Lenalee… from now on, things will only change for the better… you'll see" I had hope. But that strange feeling chasing me was bothering me.

"How did that happen?" She asked after a while in silence.  
"Hm?"

"You and me… how?"

"Do you hate me? For taking you?"  
She sighed a "no" to my relief.  
"Lenalee… do you… like me?" I remember what Komui told me the first time we met. About her screaming my name at night.  
"… I shouldn't, you will regret it"  
"Why do you think so?"  
"I'll make you suffer, Allen"  
"No you won't… no matter what, you just won't" I looked at her kindly holding her delicate face.  
She only sighed.  
"… I missed you… your voice, your questions… you're your face… your perfume… " her reply seemed to have been painful. She really didn't wanted to admit it.

"Do you… feel something about me?... like, love?" I wasn't sure of myself for asking that, but I just felt like I had to.

She made a pause. Looked around the room, and then looked at me.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"… because you jumped with me"

"Huh? Just because of that?!" I said trying to tease her, I felt like I needed to do something to change her mood.

"That's quite enough you know" she kindly pokes my nose with a warm smile making her sadden face look prettier as loosening her tension.  
"What if it had been a big fat guy with big mouth and big haired nose that had jumped in my place?"

"Hahaha… it would be better than an alien don't you think?"  
"Ohhh… that's so mean!" I pretended a sad face.  
"Hahaha… that's how my brother always talks about you"  
"Unbelievable! What does he has against people with white hair?"  
"Young people with white hair and a star on the forehead" she recalled.  
"Arf… at least everyone thought I was cute when I was little, ok?"  
"I still think you are, you know?"

"Hm…" she was so beautiful. And I was blushing just like a kid getting a complement.

She kissed the back of my hand and looked at me tenderly.

"Promise me that when I tell you to leave me, you will leave me Allen"  
"What?" I didn't get where did this came from.  
"I may have to go some day, and never come back… but I don't want you to see me leave, Allen… you have to at least promise me that ok?" although those words came out with tone of sadness, her happy smile didn't seem to fit.

_'Shit!'_ she was really asking me to let her die alone.  
But while looking at that firm hand that held mine, I thought that I also wouldn't want her to see me leave if I was in her place. It's painful enough having to leave and let behind alone those you love. Almost like a selfish act for not taking them with you. But I also didn't want to leave her alone on her dying moment. I didn't wanted that her last feeling with life would be loneliness and sadness. I must do anything I can so she doesn't have to go through it. So we both don't need to go through it.

"I promise!"

---End---

Here some more… reviews? :)


	8. Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------

PS: I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU TO RE-READ CHAPTER 6 AND 7, I MADE SOME CHANGES THERE, CONSIDERING SOME CRITICS AND REVIEWS. (SORRY ABOUT THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT I REALLY HAD TO RE-WRITE IT!)

;] KEEP TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT PLEASE,

I REALLY APRECIATE IT. ;]

BUT IF YOU JUST READ THOSE CHAPTERS, JUST IGNORE THIS NOTE :D

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

--- chapter 8 ---

At night, we watched some movies eating popcorn and drinking coke in my bed, but even before the movie ends Lenalee fell asleep. I though it kind of funny, she looked like a little girl who can barely see a movie to the end.

Soon as the movie finished, I got up carefully so I wouldn't wake her. I said "excuse me", and opened her backpack to get the white pot with her medicine, and placed it over the drawer beside the bed. I turned off the light, but without closing the door I went to the living room to get myself some sleep as well.

This would be her first night here, and being aware of her presence left me uneasy, so I couldn't sleep properly.

And as expected, I woke in the middle of the night with the sound of her purse.

I ran to the room as fast as I could. I lit the lamp and then I sat on the bed next to her. I took the green pasta and undo her pajamas to almost reveal her breasts.

I rushed to pass the ointment on her. I got shocked when I touched her effervescent skin. I looked at her face and realized she was completely wet, and shaking. So I carefully passed it on her. This time I felt strange doing it. It was as if I was corrupting her with my very own hands on her wheezing chest. Her strong and hot breath made me become more hectic than I should. And she also looked at me differently. She was fighting against the air that didn't wanted to get inside her lungs, but she was looking at me as if it was against herself with whom she was fighting with. It was hard to see her like that, I wanted to do something else to help her, but she could only depend on herself.

I kept massaging her chest for a while as her breathing returned to normal. She was holding the sheets strongly as if not so, she would fall. It was strange to realize how fragile a life could be. To think that such a tiny little thing as a virus, almost invisible, could cause such a disaster. I just can't understand that. We should be stronger than that. Why do we have do go through this?

'_Why does __**she**__ has to go through this?'_

I used to think that we all have what we deserve in life, but I don't believe that anymore. I mean, how could such a little inoffensive girl like her, deserves this disease? It's unacceptable.

She made a sign appointing at her back, while trying to sit with great effort. I helped her but I couldn't decipher what she wanted.  
She then takes the pot with that precious pasta, which without she wouldn't survive the rest of the night, and tries to reach her backs still wheezing.  
"Oh… do you want me to pass it on your back too??"  
She shook her head positively.

I helped her to turn around a bit so I could reach it.  
While I was passing that pasta melting on her burning skin, she also coughed a few times. I got worried she might get a cold, so I covered her chest with a blanket, since I was using her back.

When I finished the task, I put her lying back in bed again. I looked at her face to see how she was, but she diverted her eyes to look away from me with a certain tension in her face. I found it strange. Her breathing was back to normal after some time, but her body was rigid and tense. I thought it might have something to do with the fever. Perhaps she was feeling some muscle pain. And I noticed that she had closed her little wrists. So I got her left hand to try to alleviate her possible pain and tension and show her that I was there and would not leave. But she kept pressuring that hand tight so I wouldn't open it, as if she was hiding something from me. I looked at her intrigued, wondering what happened, but she ignored me with those cold eyes she had put on her face.

'_There is something is wrong'_

"Lenalee… what happened?" I asked her, but received no reply. Her silence seemed rude and weird at the same time. I could not think of any reasonable reason for that reaction of hers. A second ago everything seemed all right between us, until I turned her around to face me again, and she would have transformed, or maybe she was possessed.  
I passed my hand around her arms hoping to make her relax, and realized that only one of her hands was contracted.

'_She is definitely hiding something'_

Again I held her hand and kissed it to calm her, and quickly, without her expecting me to do something, I forced her to open it. I felt bad for doing so, as if I had taken advantage of her weakness - which was exactly what I did - but I had to know what was going on so I could help her. There was no other solution, since she was avoiding eyes contact with me. Besides, I have promised Komui that I would take care of her.  
A red stain was soiling her hand.

I looked at her face that was now looking kind of scared or maybe angry at the ceiling, I really couldn't decide which was. I looked up, but there was nothing besides my lamp, as it should be. So that's when I realized that that was no ordinary stain on her hand, but blood.  
"Lenalee… where did you hurt your hand? Why were you hiding it from me?" I got up and went to the bathroom to get my first aid kit I keep in the cabinet.  
Once back, I wiped out the stain with gauzes I had. But there were no cuts. There was nothing to justify the blood on her hand.  
I looked at her without understanding it.  
"Where are you hurt, Lenalee?" I worried to every word I said taking knowledge that could be something worse than just a hand cut.

"It's nothing… thank you for helping me, now go sleep" she wasn't even looking at me. And that was proving me that there really is something!

"Please Lenalee, tell me so I can help you"

I saw that she intended to say something, probably to reject my help again, but her cough came up again.  
Seeing her cover her mouth with her hands, made my thoughts become as clear as water in a glass.  
"Oh no… are you coughing blood, Lenalee?"  
She got upset for me discovering the truth she was hiding for some reason.

_'It wasn't like that the last time I saw her'_

On second thought, she didn't needed that green pasta on her back either.

And then Komui's voice hit in my ears saying she had worsened.

'_But she was so well a few hours ago as always had been… nothing seemed to have changed' _

I felt my heart accelerate and fear consume me. A fear that made my stomach hurt. And a strange feeling I couldn't understand what was it telling me.

_'How could I be so careless?_'

I was sure that if Komui knew about my recklessness, he would take off my head without a single remorse or pity.

A lot of thoughts came in washing my mind with worries and anguish. My hands and feet started to sweat cold. I knew I was looking at her face, but I couldn't see her, because my brain wouldn't process the image. I couldn't focus my mind in a single thought. I was panicking.

I didn't know for how long I spent like that, but after an eternity –what it seemed to me - the warm touch of her hand on my face made me wake up from myself. She was looking at me now. Kindly. As if she could understand the anguish I was feeling. She seemed to tell me not to worry _'but how, Lenalee?'_ that's what I wanted her to answer me.

I stood up and left the room. I felt like a robot that automatically went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water without a word said. I also got a box of medicines that Lavi prepared for me. Since I'm careless, I often cut myself with something, fall into any hole, or catch a cold easily. Several times I had to call him in the middle of the night, because I was delirious with a high fever. He was my private nurse. Actually, he is also my cook and janitor. My savior.

'_I am careless' _that thought stabbed me. How could someone, who can barely take care of himself, would take care of someone else?

'_Calm down, calm down Allen'_ I realized I have made promises I couldn't keep and now was too late to turn back.

'_What was I thinking? I'm really stupid'_ I hate when I don't think before acting.

I left the box next to the pot on her table beside the bed. I took off an antipyretic and gave it to her with the glass of water to help her to swallow it.  
"Thank you… "  
"You don't have to thank me every time" I held firm her hand. I had no idea of what I was doing anymore.  
"…You are going to be ok, I promise you" I began to wonder how much power do I have to make things happen. In tribunals, I rarely lost, but I feared that this situation was a little out of my control.

Her eyes were closing with exhaustion. I imagine that it really must be tiring to do all that effort she had to do to get some air inside those lungs that insisted rejecting oxygen.  
Carefully I rose up from the bed to return to my couch which would be colder than ever.  
"Stay" I heard her request that barely came out. She asked holding my hand, although her eyes were still closed.  
"O…Ok"  
I turned around and laid at the same place that I was before while we watched the movie, which I can't even remember the name anymore.  
That side of the bed was warm. Absurdly warm.  
She seemed a child now sleeping quietly, as if nothing had happened.

'_Maybe I'm just over reacting'_ I put my head over her shoulder and hugged her tight.

The next day I woke in the middle of the bed occupying all the space and drooling everywhere as usual. I looked to my watch still sleepy. It was 12:45 pm. She must have awakened at 6 am as always. My body felt heavy. I turned to the other side and covered my face with my sheets. But right after I was thinking about what could she been up to since she got up. The image of her bloody hand came soon after. And as if I had taken a shock in my spine, I stand up and looked for her in the apartment.  
She was in the kitchen washing the dishes. The delicious smell of food she was preparing on the stove filled my nostrils with happiness and satisfaction.  
"Good morning!" She greets me with a smile on her face.  
"Hey..."  
"I made curry! Do you like it?"

'_Ohhh yes'_ Curry was the symbol of happiness in my head. It brings joy and satisfaction to your brain with each element containing the chopstick you take into your mouth slowly savoring that wonderful combination of nutrients. Making your day happier.  
"I Love it" I just said.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face. The image that reflected in the mirror above the sink scared me. I was facing a scarecrow, and a really terrible one. My hair was unbelievable _'If only they were black'_ I thought.  
After I brushed my teeth and put down my hair, as if guessing that I was passing by it, the phone rings in the living room.

"We're coming!" Lavi said soon as I answered.

"Ok" I thought it strange. He usually sleeps all day on weekends and only works at night just like a bat.  
Once I hang up the phone the door bell rings.  
"Unbelievable! If you were already there, then why did you called instead just knock on the door?" I asked as I opened the front door.  
"This stupid rabbit forgot to make sure that you were at home" Kanda said entering first.  
"And if you were sleeping, wouldn't be anymore after answering the phone, right?" concludes the redhead with a smile on his face thinking of himself as the smartest person on earth.  
"Look at that… aren't you clever?" I said ironically.  
"Thanks… I think so too"

After some sniffs around, Lavi went to the kitchen. Kanda and I saw him fossilize at the door to notice something there. Soon he turns around.

"What is she doing here already?" He whispered.  
"She is going to be here for a while" I answered whispering.  
"What?" Both Lavi and Kanda yelled.  
"Shiiiiiiii! I'll explain later, just keep quiet"  
Lenalee then appears in the room.  
"Allen, will your friends stay for lunch?"  
"No" "Yes"

I said _no_ and stupid Bakanda said _yes_ at same time. I looked at him disapprovingly, but he didn't even looked at me. He just went to the kitchen saying that the smell was very good.

I asked myself what would he be up to.  
"Come'on Allen, I made enough food for all of us" Lenalee says as coming back into the kitchen following the stupid girly haired.

Kanda and Lavi helped to settle the table, and lunch was served. We merely touched our food and Lavi started to shoot questions at her. I got impressed to how easily he was making those question that even I didn't had the nerve to ask her.  
"Where are you from? Do you work? Have siblings? Where are your parents? What do they do? Do you like sports? Have any kids? A husband?" For the last two questions I had some interest in the answer, but even before I did it, Kanda kicked Lavi's leg under the table to make him stop with the stupid questions. Obviously he wasn't delicate, so it was apparent to all of us what he had done, while as if nothing had happened, he just continued eating lively.

A strange and disturbing silence surrounded the table for long minutes.  
"This food is really good" Kanda said at last with his mouth full.  
"Thank you" she timidly replied.  
We ate until there was nothing left in the pan, to prove who like it more. It was weird, but for some reason the three of us seemed to want to impress her by proving who liked her cooking more.

We all helped her cleaning everything in some way.  
Lavi washed the dishes, as Kanda was drying it and then passed it to Lenalee to put them on their proper place.  
As for me, only left the difficult task of watch them standing at my kitchen's door.

Soon as they finished everything, Lavi suggested we could see a movie. I felt really bothered because they didn't seem to make any plans to leave so soon. So as he was looking for a movie tape at my shelf with her, I pulled Kanda's hair dragging him to my room. From there we could hear them laugh, having fun together mocking the stupid movies I had.

"What are you doing? Don't you intend to leave?" I didn't wanted to seem rude, but whatever, it was Kanda whom I was talking to anyway. He is the king of rudeness, I'm sure he wouldn't mind it.

"Idiot! I didn't even wanted to come here in first place! It was the second idiot one that dragged me here, because he was dying insane to ask you about that woman… and by the way, what the hell is going on with you? You have missing work, and turned off your cell phone"

"And since when do you care what I do or not?" I said scratching my head.

"I care since you left us more work to do, and left **me** to hear that idiot's worries about you, damn it!"

"Ohhh poor you, I bet you were better without me there anyway, having all kissed by Lavi weren't you?" I wasn't jealous or anything, I just wanted to mock him with the images I had pictured of them in my head, but I had to step back because suddenly he got taller and stronger - just like Hercules should be - with my teasing. Kanda let out a noise that sounded just like a dog's snarl. And with that ugly moody face of his, he quickly returned to the main room. I did the same.

"Come'on stupid eye patch, have you forgot we have something to do?" that was the idea Kanda came up with to save me. He pulled Lavi through his ear dragging him to the door, as Lavi moans in pain.

"What are you doing? What do we have to do?"

"You have to pay me something!"

"What?"

**BANG! – **the door was closed.

---End---

Some more :] reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

**Sorry for the long delay. Besides I had some personal problems to solve first… enjoy! ;]**

-------------------------------------------------

--- Chapter 9 ---

And soon that sweet silence that I am so fond of, reigned again in my home sweet home.  
"They're so noisy!" I commented with a shy smile upon my face. Lenalee was still sitting in front of my TV with a video tape that she was looking with Lavi. She looked at me suspicious, but still smiled at me.  
"Why did you kick them out Allen?" She asked.

'_Hahaha…so direct!'_ Suddenly I felt hot, and my cheeks heat. I tried to loose my shirt's collar from my neck as if it was suffocating me.

"They're so noise!" I hate myself for being stupid sometimes, but there was nothing else in my mind I could tell her. And the truth is, all I wanted was to be alone with her, and I just couldn't say it.  
"Hahaha they are funny!"

And I believe from the bottom of my heart that she really is the only one who could think of them like that.

.

.

.

It's 20pm. I am at my living room cutting off my toe nails, as Lenalee is in the bathroom taking a bath. From that chair I was sitting, I could clearly hear the sound of the shower's water, softly hitting the floor making my thoughts flyaway, spacing out in that room.

While fighting against an ingrown toenail that was bravely insisting to keep stuck on my toe, I began to remember the day we had.

.

.

.

After those two clowns were gone, we played cards and chess. Let me say, that I am very aware of how incredibly lame that sounds, as a way to spend time with a girl… and in my house! Lavi and Kanda always mocked me for liking board games in plain electronics games era, which always left me frustrated for not having anyone to play with me. Actually I believe they were only bad losers since I always beat them up. But Lenalee vowed me that she truly appreciated those games by saying it was a great exercise for the mind. So I was really happy, like a kid, to know that _she_ shared the same pleasures I had. And then we watched for a brief moment, one of these boring reality shows with no much interest to it. Until later then, she suggested herself that we should go to my room.

"I believe staring at the ceiling is much better than that!" She had told me.

I can't even tell myself how pathetic I felt by that. _'Why didn't I was the one to suggest it first? Am I the kind of guy to let the woman to take the control in a relationship?'_

I begin to get scare of my self-knowledge.

While she was lying in my bed, I turned on my sound system. I put to play Bach. The gentle melody seemed perfect for the moment. If I could compare Lenalee to a song, sure would be some of Bach's songs. Soft, melancholic, with some ups and downs, but always beautiful and sublime. So easy to get lost with it.

I laid myself beside her and held her small, cold and delicate hand looking at her. I still couldn't believe that she really was there. Everything that happened between us so far seemed too surreal. Enough to be disturbing.  
Too disturbing.

Next to her I felt good, calm, but always with a sense of dread in my heart, about to explode at any moment. Sometimes I hear a strange voice, whispering something which I can't understand. But I knew it wasn't a good thing. So I just ignored.  
"What a nice music." She said placing her head on my shoulder.  
"Yeah?"

"Yeah" She looked at me tenderly and then she brushed my white hair with her little fingers. Right after, she closed her eyes without taking her hand off my head.  
So I involved her in my arms and smelled her silky long hair. I scented strawberry. I didn't dislike it, but I thought she was more compatible with berries or grapes.

When I woke up, I raised my left arm to see what time it was. 19:46 pm. Soon I realized our legs were interlaced as her body was partially over mine. I could even feel her heart beating next to mine.

I passed my fingers between the soft and silky threads of her hair while watching her beautiful sleeping face. Her face was calm and her precious hot breath on my chest seemed to give me some energy. I asked what kind of dreams she was having. _'We could stay like this forever.' _I even wished she never needed to wake from that beautiful dream she was seeing. _'Or maybe I was the one having the best dream ever.'_ But then I saw her eyes slowly open as a newborn baby, looking at everywhere to recognize the place for the very first time.  
"What are you smiling about?" She asked looking at me.  
I wondered since when was I smiling, since I hadn't noticed.  
"Nothing"  
"Hmmm"

After that, she took a long sigh. I wondered if she was aware of how valuable was that air she was pulling inside her fragile lungs. How delicate her life could be.

But of course she knew. She knew better than anyone. _'But how much does she treasure it?'_

She stood up while I kept in bed watching her graceful and delicate movements. She withdrew off from her bag some clothes and went to the bathroom.  
.

.

.  
Later, when I finally got rid of that damn nail, I heard a different sound from the water, but also coming from the bathroom. I stood up and went to the door getting afraid of the cause.  
"Lenalee ... is everything alright there?"  
"Uhum"

I suspected about that response she gave me. Her voice went hoarse, erased. I got closer to the door putting my ear to work. I heard sounds that seemed her coughing, but the sound was not so clear, it was as if she muffled the sound.

"Lenalee… are you coughing?" But her only answer was more coughing.

_'That can not be good!'_

"Lenalee ... I'm coming in!"  
When I enter, I found her sitting in my bathtub. She was shrunk with her legs glued to her body and she had covered her face with her hands lightly painted in a beautiful but sad tone of red.  
I turned off the shower, and took her towel to cover her up. When I touched her, I realized her body was wobbly, and I had the impression that he was crying.  
"Can you stand?" My voice came out incredibly weak and wobbly as I took notice of her situation.  
She nodded a "no".  
"No problem! I'm here, don't worry! I'll take care of you, did you hear me?" I could swear I heard someone say something at my ear. I tried to think about what I heard as if my life depended on it. I thought maybe it was God telling me what to do. But I was also too concerned on her to decipher those whispers.  
As soon as I got her in my shaking lap, her breathing started getting heavy. And until I dropped her in my bed, she would be breathless.

So I panicked again.

According to her, it only happened late at night.

'_Why so earlier today? Why was that virus on a hurry? What for? What did it had planned for her?'_

I got on my knees before the table beside the bed and began to overturn everything I found ahead me looking for that magical white pot with her miraculous pasta. _'Where is it? Where is it?' _But I couldn't find that blessed pot anywhere. I tried all the drawers, even knowing that I wouldn't find it there.  
"DAMN IT!" I shouted extremely angry. I was also terrified, intrigued and despaired.  
_'THINK ALLEN, THINK!'  
_I stopped from what I was doing and got up from the floor. I looked around carefully at that mess I just did. But this agony wouldn't leave me ever. Every second that I missed was critical. Even vital! With a deep breath, cursing that damn human's need of it, I tried once again to look calmly at those scattered things on the floor. But the loud sound of Lenalee's breathing; desperately asking for that stupid air seemed to ring forever in my head.  
"FOUND IT!" Amid that stupid panic, I would have thrown the pot on the floor without realizing it.

I opened it on rush. Filled my hand with that green pasta and began to massage her bare chest.

As my hand touched her skin in perfect circular movements, I was caught hypnotized by the movement of her chest swallowing the air the way she was.

Up and down, up and down, up and down.  
I remember then to put some pasta under her nose. I looked into her face, and scared me to note that it was more pale than it should be. Moreover, her soft lips were lightly painted with that same tone of red that her hands had, now fallen out of the bed without the strength to raise.  
Her eyes fought fiercely against what appeared to be sleeping. She was bravely trying to dominate it.  
"Do not fall asleep Lenalee, do not fall asleep!" I tried to make her understand.

Carefully, I lifted her to pass the ointment on her back. I put so much pasta on her that we would have to use a new pot on next time.  
I continued to massage her chest, but she didn't seem to get any better like she used to.  
_'WHY IT'S NOT WORKING?'_  
Slowly she dragged her hand closer to me touching my leg, I saw she was closing her hands trying to grab me, but her weak body betrayed her by taking out all of her strength.

'_Com'on!'_ I passed more pasta on her chest, but her breath wasn't returning to normal at all. Soon I noticed a few water drops falling on her body. So I realized it was coming from me. I had my face completely soaked in tears.  
Her eyes looked at me. It seemed to tell me that she couldn't hold any longer and slowly, I saw them close.  
"No! Lenalee no! Don't sleep! Don't sleep until you tell me you're fine, LENALEE!"

I Held her face with my hands greasy from that pasta. I gave her some slaps in order to animate her. Her breathing was still puffy, but began to calm down.

Soon I saw her breath slow down to each second, as my heart beaten stronger.

So I came over her, to try some recue mouth-to- mouth breathing, hoping I could take all the air inside my own lungs to give her, because if I could, I would.

When I touched my lips on hers, I felt more tears coming down to see how cold she was. But it was useless. She didn't open her eyes.

So I ran to my living room stumbling on everything. I even hit my foot on the couch, and hit my face on the floor. I was sure I felt something rip my foot's skin off, but I was in such a hurry that it didn't matter to me.  
"Please, I need an ambulance right now!" I didn't even waited for the other voice answer the phone. I just gave my address, but I had to repeat a couple of times. _'How can he not understand me? Stupid attendant!'_ But it seems that my voice was the problem here, since it didn't want to come out of my throat.

I have to say that I have never felt so scared in my life. Except on the day I lost my father. But that was so long ago, that I couldn't tell which one was scarier.

Soon I started to feel dizzy. My living room seemed to spin around slowly like a stupid merry-go-round. I was completely stunned. I couldn't understand how a little while ago, I came out from the best dream I ever had to jump to my worst nightmare. _'How can that be?'_ It seemed too unfair to understand.  
I ran back to the room. She was there motionless. But still breathing. I sat by her side, and hold her hand steady. _'Please, don't leave me now… you have to tell me to leave yet.'_  
Recalling that the ambulance would come soon, I dressed her with a dress I found on her backpack. And while waiting for my last hope to come, I continued to massage her chest, her shoulders, arms and hands. I was whiling to do it until my hands fall apart from my arms and had nothing else to use to massage her.

---End---

Here some more with more angst...reviews? :)


End file.
